Wire banding tools are known for forming a wire band or clamp 10 as shown in FIG. 1 from a length of steel wire wherein the wire is manually bent into the form of an elongated "U" with circular wire portions 12 spaced from each other and connected together by a crossover wire portion 14. Thus, it is readily apparent that the circular wire portions and crossover wire portion are formed from a single length of steel wire and are therefore integral with each other. An end of a hose or other object to be clamped is inserted within the circular wire portions and a wire banding tool clamps the wire against the object by "pulling" opposite ends of the wire to decrease the diameters of and thereby tighten the circular portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,625 discloses a wire banding tool comprising an elongated tubular body formed from a length of commercially available steel tubing, the body having longitudinal slots on opposite sides thereof through which transversely extends a roll pin received in a bore of a threaded rod extending through the body. A wing nut is screwed to one end of the rod passing out of the rearward end of the body. The forward end of the body has grooves receiving the wire crossover portion with ends of the wire wrapped around ends of the roll pin. By tightening the wing nut to draw the rod rearwardly, the circular portions are tightened on the hose to achieve a desired clamping fit. The tool is then rotated about the hose through an angle about 180.degree. to form bent retaining portions which are secured to the wire crossover portion. The excess lengths of the wire ends are then cut off to complete the clamp.
While the foregoing clamping tool is generally effective, there are numerous disadvantages rendering it either difficult or impossible to use in certain environments. For example, since the tubular body must be rotated through about 180.degree. and is an elongate member, a large working diameter (e.g., 14-16 inches or twice the length of the tubular body) is necessary to lock the wire clamp in place. Therefore, this prior art clamping tool may be difficult to use, for example, within the confines of an automobile engine compartment where space is at a premium.
Another disadvantage of the prior art banding tool relates to the relationship of the thread pitch of a threaded rod relative to its adjustment of the circumference of the circular wire portions. In other words, the circular wire portions are tightened (i.e., their circumferences are reduced) only by a distance corresponding to the thread pitch for each 360.degree. rotation of the wing nut. Thus, considerable time is often required to complete the wire band by sufficient tightening particularly when forming larger size wire clamps. A commensurate amount of effort is also required.
Another disadvantage of the prior art banding tool is that the wing nut bears against the upper end surface of the tubular body generating considerable friction resisting clamping rotational movement of the wing nut and which may prevent complete and proper tightening, resulting in an inferior clamp.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art banding tool is that it is formed from metal and is therefore relatively heavy.
It is often difficult for the user to initially form the wire into a shape approximating the clamp, i.e., one having parallel spaced circular portions and a crossover portion.